Die Geschichte der zwei Stans
"Die Geschichte der zwei Stans" (Originaltitel: A Tale of Two Stans) ist die 12. Folge der zweiten Staffel von Willkommen in Gravity Falls. Die Episode wurde am 13. Juli 2015 erstmals auf Disney XD ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland wurde die Folge erstmals am 26. Oktober 2015 im Disney Channel gezeigt. Offizielle Beschreibung Die Truppe sitzt unter der Mystery Shack fest. Nun muss Stan endlich die Geheimnisse seiner Vergangenheit preisgeben und verraten, was es mit dem mysteriösen Portal auf sich hat. Handlung thumb|left|Stan und Ford streiten sich. Stan Pines, der unter der Mystery Shack in die Ecke getrieben wurde, begrüßt den Autor mit einer Umarmung. Dieser schlägt Stan jedoch ins Gesicht und weigert sich sich zu bedanken, dass er ihn aus dem Universum-Portal rettete, da er der Meinung ist, dass das ein viel zu großes Risiko war. Außerdem sagt er, dass Stan der Grund war, wieso er überhaupt erst gefangen wurde. Mabel unterbricht die beiden und fragt, was los ist. Schnell erfährt man, dass der Stan den wir kennen, Stanley heißt, und den Namen seines Bruders angenommen hatte: Stanford. Er sagt, dass er einiges zu erklären hat und beginnt von seinem Leben zu erzählen. thumb|Die beiden Brüder reparieren das Boot. Stanley und Stanford waren Zwillingsbrüder, die in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey in den 1960er Jahren aufgewachsen sind. Ihre Eltern gehörte ein Laden, ihr Vater war unerbittlich stoisch und ihre Mutter eine patholigischere Lügnerin. Die beiden liebten es die Gegend zu erkunden und eines Tages fanden sie eine Höhle, indem es ein kaputtes Schiff lag. Die Zwillinge machten es sich zum Ziel es zu reparieren, um damit auf der ganzen Welt nach Schätzen zu suchen. Im Laufe seines Lebens wurde Stanford für seine sechs Finger gemobbt, aber er wusste, dass er immer seinen Bruder, Stanley, an seiner Seite haben würde. left|thumb|Die Zwillinge sind verschieden. Die Zwillinge könnten nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Stanley war schon immer ein Unruhestifter, der es nur gerade so durch die Schule schaffte, während Stanford nur Einsen schrieb, der jeden Wissenschafts Wettbewerb an der Schule gewann. Eines Tages baute Stanford eine Maschine, wegen der er auf die West Coast Tech eingeladen wurde. Während Stan immer noch den Traum hatte mit den Boot um die Welt zu segeln, wollte Stanford unbedingt auf das College kommen. thumb|"Staaten aus denen ich gebannt bin" Eines Nachts schlich sich Stanley in die Turnhalle, um sich Stanfords Experiment anzusehen und schlug aus seiner Frustration heraus auf den Tisch und ruinierte so versehentlich das Experiment. Als am nächsten Tag das Hochschulzugangsberechtigungs-Team kam und sah, dass das Experiment nicht funktioniert, verweigerten sie Stanford den Zugang zur West Coast Tech. Zu hause konfrontierte Stanford seinen Bruder damit, was seine Familie überzeugte dass er es absichtlich getan hätte, um zu verhindern dass Stanford auf das College geht. Sofort schmießen sie ihn aus dem Haus, und Stanley widmete von diesem Punkt an sein ganzes Leben dem Ziel ein Geschäftsmann zu werden, um viel Geld zu verdienen und seiner Familie zu beweisen, dass sie falsch lag. Allerdings waren seine Produkte nicht erfolgreich und Stanley wurde das Einreisen in viele Länder verboten, weshalb er falsche Identitäten benutzte um zu reisen. Deshalb kam Stanley dreimal in drei verschiedenen Ländern (darunter Kolumbien) ins Gefängnis. thumb|left|Ford schreibt am Tagebuch In der Zwischenzeit wurde Stanford an der Backupsmore Universität angenommen und absolviert als Klassenbester, was ihm eine Auszeichnung un einen großen Zuschuss für seine wissenschaftliche Forschungen einbrachte. Stanford beschloss Anomalien zu studieren, angetrieben durch seine sechs-fingrige Hände. Nach einigen Recherchen lokalisierte Stanford den Platz in der Welt, der die größte Anzahl von Anomalien beheimate, Gravity Falls, und zog dorthin. Stanford erhielt Hilfe von Einheimischen bei dem erbauen seines Hauses und zog durch das Tal, um Aufnahmen für seine Forschungen zu machen, welche er in drei Tagebüchern sammelte. Nach einer Weile began Stanford zu glauben, dass alle Anomalien aus einer anderen Dimension stammen und beschloss ein Portal zu bauen, welches ihm helfen sollte, dorthin zu gelangen. Dabei bekam er Hilfe von seinem College-Kumpel Fiddleford McGucket, dessen technisches Know-how dabei half die Maschine komplett fertigzustellen. thumb|Probleme beim Testlauf des Portals Als das Portal für einen Testlauf aktiviert wurde, wurde McGucket beinahe eingesaugt. Stanford konnte ihn noch retten, doch McGucket war nicht mit der selbe und begann sich seltsam zu verhalten. Er sprach in rückwärts Chiffren und gab eine seltsame Warnung von sich: "Wenn Gravity Falls und der Himmel sich vereinen, fürchte dass Monster mit dem Auge einem.". Als McGucket wieder zu sich kam, sagte er zu Stanford, dass das Portal zu gefährlich sei und forderte ihn auf es abzuschalten und das Projekt zu beenden, doch Ford weigerte sich. McGucket verließ das Projekt und entschied sich das alles zu vergessen, was er gesehen hatte. Kurz darauf begann Stanford ein Flüster zu hören und dachte dass er seinen Verstand verlieren wird, also bat er die einzige Person der er vertrauen konnte, Stanley, nach Gravity Falls zu kommen. thumb|left|Die Brüder streiten wieder. Nachdem sich die beiden in Fords Haus getroffen hatten, bat Stanford seinen Bruder darum das erste Tagebuch weit von Gravity Falls entfernt verstecken kann, um jeden daran zu hindern, das Portal zu aktivieren. Stanley verärgerte dies sehr, da er ihn an das andere Ende der Welt schicken wollte, nachdem sie sich das erste in nach 10 Jahren getroffen haben. Nachdem Stanley das erste Tagebuch beinahe angezündet hätte, entbrach zwischen den beiden ein Kampf um das Buch aus. In dieser Ragelei wurde Stanley gegen die Konsole der Maschine geworfen, und das Zeichen darauf brannte sich in seinen Rücken. Durch ihre Prügelei wurde das Portal aktiviert. Stanford war zu nah dran, und wurde in die Maschine gesogen. In der letzten Sekunde warf er Stanley das Tagebuch zu, bevor sich das Portal schloss, und ihn in eine andere Dimension sperrte. thumb|Stanley erkundet die Hütte. Stanley versuchte wochenlang einen Weg zu finden das Portal zu reaktivieren, aber ohne die anderen beiden Tagebücher waren seine Bemühungen hoffnungslos. Schließlich ging Stanley sein Essen aus, und begab sich in die Stadt um etwas zu kaufen, jedoch bemerkte er dass er kein Geld dabei hatte. Die Leute in dem Laden bemerkten ihn, und glaubten dass er Stanford sei, und fragten sie ihn ob er Führungen durch seine Hütte anbieten würde, welche für die eigenartigen Vorkommnisse bekannt war. Stanley stimmte dem, und bot Führungen für Bargeld an. Von da an nahm er die Identität seines Bruders and, und fälschte einen Autounfall, bei dem sein altes Ich ums Leben kam. Die Mörder Hütte, die später zur Mystery Shack umbenannt wurde, wurde sehr schnell sehr erfolgreich, doch Stan versuchte dreißig Jahre lang jede Nacht das Portal zu aktivieren, um seinen Bruder zu retten. thumb|left|Dipper überreicht Ford die Waffe. Dipper entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er Stan nicht vertraut hat. In diesem Moment hören die Geheimagenten die Stimmen der Gruppe, und entdecken den Eingang zum Keller. Soos sagt dass er die Geheimagenten vergessen hat, was Dipper daran erinnert dass er den Erinnerungslöscher von McGucket dabei hat. Ford benutzt das Gerät, um die Erinnerungen der Agenten zu löschen, und erzählt ihnen dass die Signale von einem nicht gemeldeten Meteoriten-Schauer kamen und dass sie nun gehen sollten. Als die Agenten weg sind, drücken die Zwillinge ihre Dankbarkeit gegenüber Ford aus, doch Stan schickt die beiden frühzeitig ins Bett. Soos zieht sich zurück und ruft Wendy an, um ihr von den vergangenen Ereignissen zu erzählen. Später am Abend schlägt Ford einen Deal vor: Stan kann für den Sommer in der Mystery Shack bleiben, während Ford an seinen Projekten arbeitet, doch nach den Ferien wird er ihm sein Haus und seinen Namen wiedergeben. Stan stimmt dem zu, aber unter der Bedingung dass Ford sich von den Zwillingen fernhalten muss, weil er nicht will dass diese gefährdet werden. Mabel, die dmitgehört hat, bittet Dipper zu versprechen, dass sie in der Zukunft nicht miteinander streiten werden, was er tut, doch Mabel ist immer noch besorgt, und schafft es nicht einzuschlafen. Wendy ist von Soos genervt.|thumb Im Abspann sieht man, wie Soos immer noch mit Wendy telefoniert, und ihr bis drei Uhr morgens von den beiden Stans erzählt. Wissenswertes Siehe auch: Liste der Anspielungen und Liste der Fehler. Charakter Enthüllungen *Der echte Name von Stan ist Stanley Pines, während der Autor Stanford Pines heißt. *Stan wurde in mindestens 32 Staaten in den USA gebannt: New Jersey, Montana, North Dakota, Nevada, Arizona, Arkansas, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, Tennessee, Florida, Kentucky, Illinois, Indiana, Texas, Maine, Massachusetts, Wyoming, Connecticut, Wisconsin, Iowa, Kansas, Nebraska, Oklahoma, Colorado, Vermont, New York, Ohio, Missouri, Pennsylvania , North Carolina, und South Carolina. Allerdings wurde auf seiner Liste "Staaten aus denen ich verbannt wurde" New Jersey nur durchgekreuzt. *Ford und Stan sind ungefähr 60 Jahre alt. *Stans Gier nach Geld ist darauf zurückzuführen, dass er von seiner aus dem Haus geschmissen wurde und er seiner Familie beweisen will, dass er Millionen verdienen kann. *Stan war in drei verschiedenen Ländern im Gefängnis. *Die Markierung auf Stans Rücken, von der angenommen wurde dass es ein Tattoo sei, ist in Wahrheit ein Brandmal von einer Konsole des Universums-Portals. *Der Vater von Stan und Ford heißt Filbrick Pines. *Ford und Stan haben einen Bruder, der Shermy Pines heißt und der Großvater von Mabel und Dipper ist. *Lazy Susans Lazy Eye wurde dadurch verursacht, dass es während der ersten Tour in der Mystery Shack durch eine Maschine geschockt wurde. *Blubs Vorname ist Daryl und er hat mal in Dusk 2 Dawn gearbeitet. *Die Mystery Shack wurde ursprünglich "Murder Hut" genannt. *Mannesbild Dan, Jeffy Fresh, Byrone, Rosie, Ma, Pa, Lazy Susan, Tats, Sheriff Blubs, Mr. Valentino, Tyler, Toby Determined, Shandra Jimenez und der Pizza Typ lebten alle vor dreißig Jahren bereits in Gravity Falls. Serien Kontinuität *Auf einem der Bretter der zugenagelten Höhle steht "BLENDER WAR HIER". *Die Folge geht dort weiter, wo "Nicht wonach es aussieht" aufhört, als Ford aus dem Portal steigt. *Soos erwähnt das er Fanfictions über Stan geschrieben hat, was in einem Kryptogramm in Dipper's an Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun erwähnt wurde. *Stan und Fords Heimatstadt "Glass Shard Beach" wurde bereits in der Folge "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" auf einer Seite im dritten Tagebuch genannt. *Ein Restaurant mit dem Namen "Hot Belgian Waffles" kann in der Nähe des Ladens der Familie Pines gesehen werden, was Stan in der originalen Synchro als Schimpfwort verwendet. *Stan und Ford tauften ihr Schiff "Stanowar", sowie Stan sein Ruderboot in der Folge "Angelsaison" nannte. *Die Maske, die Stan in der Folge "Die Touristenfalle" benutzte um Dipper zu erschrecken, kann auf Stans Bett in der Vergangenheit gesehen werden. *Das Wissenschaftsprojekt neben Ford "Perpetuum Mobile Maschine" ist ein "Footbot 1000" der von Stan gebaut wurde, was auf den Footbot aus seiner Geschichte in "Das Loch ohne Boden" anspielt. *Eine Kuh die an Octavia, die achtbeinige Kuh aus "Mabels Erinnerungsbuch: Streichelzoo", erinner erscheint in einer Zeichnung in einem Buch, welches Ford auf dem College liest. *Eine Box mit der Aufschrift Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons kann in Fords Zimmer gesehen werden, ein Hinweis auf die folgende Episode, die sich um eben dieses Spiel dreht. *Ein Foto von Stan und Ford, wo die beiden boxen, ist in Stans Auto zu sehen, was eine Anspielung auf ihre Tage mit Boxunterricht sind, wovon man in "Gideon-Land (Teil 1) erfuhr. *Shmebulocks Vater, Shmebulock Senior, wurde von Ford während seiner Forschungen in Gravity Falls untersucht. *Der Gestalltwandler aus "Die Höhle des Autoren" schlüpft in dieser Folge aus einem Ei. *Ford untersucht die schwebenden Klippen und dokumentiert sie in Tagebuch 1, diese Seite wurde bereits in "Nicht wonach es aussieht" gezeigt. *Der Raum in denen Ford seine übernatürlichen Forschungen betreibt und Stan seine ersten paar Nächte in der Mystery Shack verbringt, ist der selbe Raum, den Soos in "Der magische Teppich" findet. *Prototypen für McGuckets Laptop aus der Folge "Die Höhle des Autoren" sieht man in seinem Haus in der Vergangenheit. *Man erfährt mehr über die Partnerschaft von McGucket und Ford, über die man bereits in der Folge "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" erfahren hat. *Stan erwähnt Rico, seinen ehemaligen kolumbianisch Zellenkameraden, welchen man in der Folge "Gideon-Land (Teil 1)" gesehen hat. *Stans missglückter Stan Vac aus der Folge "Gideon-Land (Teil 1)" sieht man in seinem Motelzimmer. *Die Postkarte, die Ford Stan aus Gravity Falls sendet, ist die selbe, die man am Ende der Intro-Sequenz sieht. *Der Laden Dusk 2 Dawn aus "Der Lämmchen-Tanz" taucht wieder auf, unter der Leitung der lebendigen Ma und Pa. *Der Knopf für die Falltür, der bereits in "Der Alpha-Zwilling" erwähnt wurde, taucht in der Vergangenheit an der Wohnzimmerwand auf. *Stan Bucks aus "Rache ist süß" tauchen wieder auf. *Bilder von Dipper und Mabel aus der Folge "Angelsaison" sind auf Stans Schreibtisch zu sehen. *Der Erinnerungslöscher aus "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" taucht wieder auf. *Auf einer der Zeichnungen die Ford am Ende der Folge in der Hand hält, ist ein Schlachs zu sehen, das Kind des von dem Dachs und der Schlange, die der Love God in "Der Gott der Liebe" verkuppelt hat. Trivia *Dies ist die erste Folge die über 24 Minuten lang ist, 30 um genau zu sein. *Ab dieser Folge wurde im Intro das Bild des Pterodaktylus durch ein Foto von Ford ersetzt. *Eines von Stans fehlgeschlagenen Produkten hatte den Namen "What a Racket!". Alex Hirsch sagte, dass Bobby Renzobbi einmal ein Produkt mit dem gleichen Namen verkauft hat. *Die Folge hatte 2,3 Millionen Zuschauer auf Disney XD, was ein neuer Rekord für den Sender war. Kryptogramme *Nachdem der junge Fiddleford im Portal war, sagte er rückwärts YROO XRKSVI GIRZMTOV. Wenn man es übersetzt, heißt es "BILL CIPHER DREIECK". Er sagte dies bereits in einer seiner Erinnerungen in der Folge "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges". *Das Kryptogramm am Ende der Folge ist 23 / 5-4-3-22-22-9-6-10 / 4-9-3-17-16 / 10-19-1 / 14-19-6-5-19-25 14-19-6-5-19-25 14-19-6-5-19-25 14-19-6-5-19-25 14-19-6-5-19-25 / 10-23-4-15-2-19 10-23-4-15-2-19 10-23-4-15-2-19 10-23-4-15-2-19 10-23-4-15-2-19 / 18-15-12-22-6-15-21-13 / 1-23-5-10'4 / 4-9-9 / 21-6-19-23-4-15-2-19 21-6-19-23-4-15-2-19 21-6-19-23-4-15-2-19 21-6-19-23-4-15-2-19 21-6-19-23-4-15-2-19 / 16-23-2-15-10-17 16-23-2-15-10-17 16-23-2-15-10-17 16-23-2-15-10-17 16-23-2-15-10-17 / 4-1-15-10-5 / 1-23-5 / 10-9-4 1-23-5 10-9-4 1-23-5 10-9-4 1-23-5 10-9-4 1-23-5 / 10-9-4 / 16-15-5 / 8-12-23-10 16-15-5 8-12-23-10 16-15-5 8-12-23-10 16-15-5 8-12-23-10 16-15-5 / 8-12-23-10 / 5-9 / 16-19 / 14-3-5-4 16-19 14-3-5-4 6-19 14-3-5-4 16-19 14-3-5-4 16-19 / 14-3-5-4 / 5-16-6-3-17-17-19-20 5-16-6-3-17-17-19-20 5-16-6-3-17-17-19-20 5-16-6-3-17-17-19-20 5-16-6-3-17-17-19-20 / 23-10-20 / 10-23-11-19-20 10-23-11-19-20 10-23-11-19-20 10-23-11-19-20 10-23-11-19-20 / 22-9-4-16 / 5-4-23-10. Übersetzt heißt es EIN HARTNÄCKIGER ZÄHER NEW JERSEY EINHEIMISCHER, FILBRICK WAR NICHT SEHR KREATIV. ZWILLINGE ZU KRIEGEN WAR NICHT SEIN PLAN, ER ZUCKTE MIT DEN SCHULTERN UND NANNTE BEIDE STAN. *Der Code am Ende TIZOLHAJSIW CKMMWZPMKQ: GLY KJQBH heißt übersetzt BACKUPSMORE UNIVERSITÄT: DU HAST ES VERSUCHT. Der Schlüssel ist SIXER und kann im Zimmer der jungen Stans auf einer Karte gesehen werden. en:A Tale of Two Stans ru:Повесть о двух Стэнах es:La historia de los dos Stan nl:Een Verhaal over Twee Stans it:La Storia dei due Stan Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 2